


Seen Across A Busy Street

by Eliyes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Mutant X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Crossover, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, The Six (team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Scotty was that other Alex Summers' son doesn't mean Alex doesn't love and miss him, or worry about what's happened to him since he was sent home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen Across A Busy Street

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal January 30, 2009.
> 
> Please note, in case my tags get incorrectly wrangled, that the _Mutant X_ comic was not connected to the TV show by the same name. It was a canonical alternate reality (Earth-1298) into which the Alex Summers from the main reality (Earth-616) was swapped with his counterpart. You can find out more about the reality this comic was set in [here](http://marvel.wikia.com/Earth-1298). Scotty Summers is Alex's son, named after his (thought) late uncle.

 

Alex wasn't looking for anything in particular, so it took him a minute to notice the guy staring at him. He just glanced around -- and it could have been a coincidence, the guy could have been doing the same. Except, after his own eyes had moved on, what the guy looked like registered in his mind.

He turned slowly back around, and yes, the guy was definitely looking right at Alex, who stared back.

He had brown hair that pointed straight up, and matching hair on the point of his chin. He gave Alex a painfully familiar sardonic little smile, and when he lifted one hand to wave, the light caught on a plain silver bangle.

"Bob?!" Alex's jaw dropped, and if not for the traffic zipping past, he would have gone over, demanded to know what Ice-Man was doing in this reality, maybe even hugged him.

Across the street, Bob's attention cut sharply to the left, and Alex's heart leapt into his throat as he caught sight of a streak of blond launching itself at his sorta former teammate. Bob bent, and lifted a little boy up, pointing at Alex.

"Scotty!" he cried, when he met his son's eyes. Technically, he was the son of that other reality's Alex Summers, but Alex loved the kid like his own, and was fiercely glad to see him. He knew intellectually that Scotty had escaped the moon before it was destroyed, but seeing him again with his own eyes eased something in Alex's heart that he hadn't even realised he'd held tense all this time.

Scotty waved at him, and Alex waved back -- then impulsively gestured like he was grabbing hold of the kid and hugging him. Across the street, Bob said something, and Scotty nodded. He self-consciously blew Alex a kiss, and mouthed 'Bye Dad'.

They vanished.

The traffic light changed, but Alex stood stock still, a rock in the flow of pedestrians, and wondered if that might happen again.


End file.
